


A Vow

by LIERY



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21825415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIERY/pseuds/LIERY
Summary: 多米尼克对马吕斯产生了同事以外的感情，在他来得及说出口前，他们被投入了一场反恐行动。
Relationships: Dominic "Bandit" Brunsmeier/Marius "Jäger" Streicher
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	A Vow

“嘿。”  
多米尼克走进来，看见马吕斯正坐在桌前低着头鼓捣他的宝贝ADS。  
“嘿。”  
工程师头也不抬。  
多米尼克又和马吕斯在实验室遇上了。  
一如既往，他来调试电箱，工程师来修整ADS。这个点的实验室总是只有他们两个人，考虑到近来他奇怪的心情，说不上是一件好事。  
马吕斯来的时候带了两杯咖啡，其中一杯空了一半。多米尼克把手背贴到另一杯上，温度已经开始转凉了。  
“你该早点来的。”马吕斯说。

多米尼克把电箱的顶板取下来，检查内部有没有需要更换的电子元件。  
“我今天凌晨看了一部纪录片，”马吕斯突然说，同时右手拧了个螺丝钉下来，“和恐龙有关。”  
多米尼克用眼睛瞟他，把那块顶板放到桌上，等着他的下一句话。  
“那很令人印象深刻。”马吕斯说，用那种稍微有些赶的速度。  
电兵用鼻子轻轻笑了一下，抬手拿起一把螺丝刀，示意他继续。  
他对史前生物根本不感兴趣。但因为是马吕斯在说，所以他安静地听着。  
马吕斯说，下次也许我们可以一起看，你喜欢美洲豹吗？  
他不喜欢。  
“喜欢。”多米尼克脸不红心不跳。  
这两个单字仿佛就是有那么大的魔力似的，让马吕斯停下了手头的工作，转头看向多米尼克，扯开嘴角笑了起来。  
“太好了。"

多米尼克放下手中的工具。  
马吕斯在大约10分钟以前离开了。德国人看起来很开心，走之前和多米尼克约好了下次休息日去他房间看美洲豹纪录片。  
没有了马吕斯说个不停的嘴，实验室里就只剩下几台仪器运作的声音。  
还有电灯。多米尼克皱着眉毛，用右手捏了一下自己的太阳穴。在安静的室内，接触不良而产生的电流声格外清晰。  
他得记下来。多米尼克起身，扭了两下过度劳损的肩膀肌肉。和六号或者别的什么技术人员报备一下，好让他们叫人来及时修理。  
马吕斯走的时候带走了自己的空杯子，多米尼克的咖啡还剩很多。  
电箱的调试工作还没结束，但总归也不着急立马完成。  
多米尼克抬起自己那杯咖啡。  
他可以明天再来，在同样的时间。

马吕斯和所有人都聊他喜欢的东西。  
小说、电影、纪录片。所有人都很忙，有自己的事情要做，他们很乐意听马吕斯讲宇宙的起源，只不过不是在凌晨4点，不是用一种忙着结束的语速。  
多米尼克会耐心地听他讲，从宇宙大爆炸讲到量子力学。明明前几天他念叨的内容还是恐龙，今天就成了科幻爱好者。  
多米尼克也就成为了科幻爱好者。  
模拟训练结束没多久，多米尼克正皱着眉头从地上把自己被电磁脉冲手雷破坏得几乎变成破铜烂铁的电箱捡起来。马吕斯从另一边探出头来，手里抱着同样没能幸免于难的ADS。  
自从被马吕斯放在窗框旁边的ADS拦截过一次之后，SAS的老兵就开始把电磁脉冲手雷往墙角扔了。  
“我昨晚开始看一本小说，”马吕斯说，在多米尼克旁边蹲下来帮他拿了另一个电箱。”我已经迫不及待地想知道结局了。“  
多米尼克侧过头，隔着工程师巨大的目镜看了他一眼，又越过他的肩头，看到远处脸色不善的艾琳娜。  
电兵了然于心。  
“你看过吗？是讲一个患上失眠症的美国白领的故事。”  
“没有，”多米尼克把视线收回来，抱着怀里的废铁起身向前走去，“但听你讲讲也不赖。”  
马吕斯立刻跟上他，没安静几秒，又讲回量子力学的事。

他们都没等到马吕斯看完这本小说。

多米尼克坐在装甲车尾部，手里端着MP7。马吕斯坐在他旁边，问他知不知道基地里最近出现了几只野猫。  
灰白色的光线从狭小的窗户中挤进来，多米尼克转头去看。一个英国最普通不过的阴雨天。  
基地里怎么会有野猫。  
马吕斯把背往后靠去，他说一定有人在偷偷照顾它们。  
坐在他对面的年轻法国人眼神闪躲了一下，多米尼克看到那个了。

快抵达目的地的时候，六号的声音从无线电里传来。建筑物里没有人质，不能确定是否存在爆炸物，击毙所有恐怖分子。  
莫妮卡回复收到。  
他们几乎整天做演习，真枪实弹的行动也不是没经历过。每一次他都想过最坏的结局，但每次他都会活下来。  
下车的时候，马吕斯跟在他后面，和他说他挺好奇那部小说会如何发展的。  
多米尼克朝后看去。  
他说他也是。

子弹擦过多米尼克的头盔，击中了附近掩体后的朱利安。  
法国人小臂上的陶瓷护甲救了他一命，但他发出一声惨叫，甚至没法继续持枪。  
见鬼。多米尼克骂了一句。估计是骨折了。

形式不容乐观。

打算从西侧攻下二楼职员办公室进行垂直进攻的伊莱莎和莫妮卡在1分钟前和他们失去了联系。通讯讯号被中断前他听见莫妮卡用德语骂了句脏话，多米尼克猜想她们在楼梯处被敌人绕后了。  
但也有好消息。  
他让朱利安待在原地别动，拉开手榴弹拉环，往敌人子弹的射击方向扔了出去。  
建筑物里没有任何爆炸物。感谢RED MK III。  
手雷近距离爆炸时产生的冲击让多米尼克产生短暂的耳鸣。马吕斯在他旁边，瞄着侧边的小门，打倒一个探头射击的恐怖分子。  
敌人的攻势因此停止了一小会儿。  
马吕斯把身体挪回来，靠在多米尼克旁边，抵着他的肩膀，胸膛上下起伏。  
工程师按了两下胸前的无线电通讯装置，骂了一些什么，又重新探出去打倒两个不要命的敌人。  
“这根本没用，”马吕斯说，“我们联系不上他们了。”  
多米尼克试着平复自己的呼吸，把手里的弹匣上好。  
我们总会有办法的。他说。

多米尼克刚刚交出了最后一个手雷，c4没了，弹匣也只剩最后一个。朱利安躺在掩体后面，剧烈的痛感几乎要让他失去意识。马吕斯也快没子弹了，他刚刚看到他也还只剩最后一个弹匣。  
多米尼克转身用火力逼退掩体后方的其中一个敌人。  
从声音来判断，对面应该至少还剩五人，这很轻松，只要他能给马吕斯创造一个突破口，不是什么难事，至少马吕斯能活下来，假如他运气够好，他也能活下来。  
他决定赌一把。

一旦你置身于一种危急存亡的关键时刻，很多事情像是突然间就会出现在你脑海当中。  
就像每个休息日深夜的实验室，每一杯刚刚开始转凉的咖啡，每一次盖过电子仪器运作噪音的声音。  
只要你把陪伴当做理所当然，寄期望于明天，每一个今天的明天，你就会失去做一些事情的动力。在安稳的环境中明天永远不会到来，因为你觉得自己理应拥有无数个明天。  
没有一个时机比现在还不恰当了，但他们也没有更多的时间了。每一次行动他都活下来了，连卧底行动他都平安回来了。  
多米尼克手里攥着那个手榴弹拉环，马吕斯快打光他弹匣里的子弹了。  
他不知道自己还能不能拥有明天。

他颤抖着吸了一口气，把马吕斯的左手用力拽到自己面前。  
“听着！”他压低声音，扶着马吕斯的肩膀。“马吕斯…马吕斯！你听我说，我们没太多时间了，好吗？”  
“我有些事得告诉你，并且已经开始有些后悔我没有尽早和你说了。”  
工程师的另一只手还端着步枪，他本想告诉多米尼克刚刚有几个人往二楼上去了。  
但多米尼克露出一种他从来没有见过的表情，一种他不太喜欢的表情。  
“我想过要和你说，想过很多次，也想过别的，戒指、誓言，或者其他什么…但我现在只有这个，我从来没说过，你大概也能猜个八九不离十，”多米尼克把那个拉环从手心里拿出来，他握着它的力度即使隔着手套也硌得他手掌生疼。“但是我就是他妈的得亲口告诉你，马吕斯，对不起，”  
电兵把那个根本不吻合任何人指围的手榴弹拉环套在马吕斯的左手无名指上。  
“我怕我再也来不及说了。”

那个以我开头以你结尾的短句在硝烟中被枪声掩盖。在马吕斯来得及说些什么之前，他看到电兵让他架好掩体的方向，自己端着冲锋枪往侧面冲了出去。  
“哪怕只是为我，马吕斯，”  
多米尼克的右肩往后扯了一下，迸裂出一朵红色的花。  
“你要活着回去。”

马吕斯干掉了剩下的三个人。  
多米尼克猜得很准，五个人，还有两个从西侧上二楼去了。他听到二楼远处有交火的声音，他认得那两杆枪，姑娘们至少应该都还活着。  
他抱着枪冲到多米尼克旁边，用手掌按住他的伤口。  
“多米尼克？”  
马吕斯叫他的名字。  
“手榴弹拉环，那是什么意思？”  
“多米尼克？”  
马吕斯跪在地上，膝盖处的浅蓝色布料被多米尼克的血染成红色。他又去按胸前的无线电通讯装置，还是没有任何反应。  
他像是睡着了，只是多流了些血。

莫妮卡的声音重新在耳机里响起的时候，他几乎产生一些想哭的冲动。她问多米尼克和他的具体位置，说伊莱莎受了些轻伤，她们马上过来支援。  
她说麦克的小队刚刚抵达，马克反制了他们的干扰通讯装置。  
英国年轻人的声音适时地响起，表示恐怖分子的干扰技术实在很原始。  
莫妮卡告诉他乔丹和詹姆斯在大门处待机，古斯塔夫也随行了，马上就可以给伤员做应急处理。  
伊莱莎很快意识到了什么，她问多米尼克和朱利安在哪里。  
马吕斯告诉她朱利安左臂骨折，多米尼克右肩中弹。  
出了很多血。他说，用那种比平常还快上一些的语速，带着一些细微的颤抖。在一楼大厅。  
马吕斯的手按着那个往外冒血的小洞，他的手指上还挂着那个手榴弹拉环。

多米尼克在基地病房里的床上醒来了。  
这很奇怪，当你以为自己必死无疑但你却没有死。  
古斯塔夫正坐在不远处的桌子上写些什么，抬头看到他醒了，过来确认他的状况。  
“你很幸运，”古斯塔夫说，“子弹整个穿过去了，没有打到动脉，也没有伤到内脏。”  
医生看了看他右肩伤口的情况。  
“伤口的状态很好，但止痛药的药效过去后可能会有些疼，你得稍微忍耐一下。”  
多米尼克一一点头。  
古斯塔夫转身之前，多米尼克问起马吕斯的状况。  
“…他还好吗？”他问，“我是说，他有没有受伤…或者…”  
古斯塔夫看了他一眼。  
“马吕斯连一根肋骨都没断。”  
不知道为什么，多米尼克竟然成为了这次行动中的唯一一个重伤员。朱利安只需要打几个月石膏，伊莱莎的手臂被子弹擦过，莫妮卡和马吕斯只有几处肌肉挫伤。  
医生坐回那张桌子前面，从自家队员开始，挨个给他点了一遍。  
某种意义上来说，这次行动非常成功。古斯塔夫放下笔，对他露出一个宽慰的微笑。

多米尼克开始感觉到右肩的刺痛时，房外响起一阵快速的敲门声。  
在他说请进之前，马吕斯自己打开了门。  
“嘿。”马吕斯说。  
“嘿。”多米尼克说。  
马吕斯手里拿着一小把紫色的矢车菊，他把它们插在多米尼克病床前头的柜子上，那里有一个小巧的白色花瓶。  
“你怎么样？”马吕斯问。  
“还好，”多米尼克微微转动自己的脖子，去看工程师那双有点可怜的眼睛，“又不是什么新奇的体验了。”  
空气稍微安静了一小会儿，马吕斯把椅子往前挪动了一点，膝盖抵上电兵的病床。  
“我看完那本小说了。”他说。  
多米尼克看着他，问他结局是什么样的。  
不。马吕斯摇摇头，他说等你好了我再告诉你。  
矢车菊淡淡的清香飘进多米尼克的鼻腔，风卷起病房里白色的窗帘，露出一小块蓝色的天空。  
一个少见的晴天。  
马吕斯吸了吸鼻子，从屁股后面的口袋里掏出一个东西。  
圆环形，稍微比手指大上一圈。  
马吕斯把无名指往下一伸一抬，捏在手掌里的手榴弹拉环就滑到他的左手无名指根部，松松垮垮地挂在那里。  
“‘哪怕只是为了我’是什么意思？”  
…见鬼。  
马吕斯突如其来的发问让他心跳漏了一拍，同时激活了许多让他颇为羞耻的回忆。  
“……我们能让这事翻篇吗？”  
他当时要不是以为自己必死无疑，是绝不会在那种场合说出那些话来的。  
“不能，”马吕斯眨眨眼睛，看起来非常认真，“那可是个套在无名指上的戒指。”  
“那不是。”多米尼克梗着脖子反驳他。  
“那就是。”  
马吕斯把左手举平，在多米尼克面前晃了晃自己的手指。  
“你向我求婚。”  
“见鬼，我没有！”多米尼克立刻下意识地反驳他，几乎要从床上弹起来，“那时候我以为我要死了！”  
电兵没有意识到自己刚才说了什么，至少短时间内还意识不到。  
马吕斯看起来一点也不意外，他看着多米尼克的眼睛，把自己朝后倒去，靠在病房里那种稍微有些坚硬的椅背上。  
“你还是向我求婚了，”马吕斯双手抱胸，“而且是在你认为自己必死无疑的时候。”他说。  
“我认为那有足够的可信度。”  
工程师觉得自己的逻辑无懈可击。  
多米尼克发出一声挫败的叹息，抬起另一只还能活动的胳膊，用小臂遮住自己的眼睛。从脖子开始，他的脸泛起一些红色。  
马吕斯没有再说话，电兵躺在床上，遮住双眼。不知怎么的，他能知道马吕斯正在看他。窗外的树叶被风吹过，发出一种悦耳的声音。再然后他听到一些猫叫，还有一些轻柔的法语。  
哦，朱利安。他想。你这罪魁祸首。  
“幸好你活下来了。”马吕斯说。这让多米尼克把手臂从眼睛上拿了下来。  
在黑暗中待了一段时间的双眼无法很快适应明亮的房间。他眯着眼睛去看马吕斯，感觉到他把自己的手放到了他的大腿上，正把那个拉环套进他的左手无名指。  
“这样算不算交换誓言了？”马吕斯问，用那种轻快的语速。  
冰凉的金属圆环接触到多米尼克的皮肤，他看着面前认真的马吕斯，慢慢张大了嘴巴。  
马吕斯见他不说话，皱着眉毛又想了一会儿。  
“…………我愿意？”  
“我请求你们不要在基地病房里求婚，”古斯塔夫轻轻咳了两声。“特别是在还有他人在场的情况下。”  
“哇哦，”马吕斯闻声转过头去，又转过头来看着多米尼克。他笑着朝病床上的电兵用拇指指了指身后的医生，“现在我们连证婚人也有了。”  
古斯塔夫摇摇头，站起身来离开病房，不愿意再多当一秒他们的神父。  
马吕斯看着医生关上病房的门，把头转回来，棕绿色的眼睛看着多米尼克的，露出一个有些难为情的微笑。  
“你呢？多米尼克？”  
工程师的手还握着他的，出于一些不知名的原因，他竟然看起来稍微有些紧张。病房里现在只有他们两人。合着轻柔的风，马吕斯带着一些期盼，用那种稍微有些赶的语速开口问他。  
“你愿意吗？”

END.


End file.
